Quicksilver
Must See Episodes * Speed & Spyke * Shadowed Past * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Hex Factor * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality Impatient, arrogant and deceptive, Quicksilver is a self-serving villain who will betray his friends and even family to save himself. He is loyal to his father, Magneto, though only out of convenience as he showed no compassion at his father's disappearance at the hands of Apocalypse. Though he has a hand in betraying his sister Wanda, and is initially afraid of her temper and power, he grows to care for his sister as the series progresses. In season 3, Quicksilver becomes the official team leader due to Magneto's influence, and even after Magneto's demise, continues to assume leadership, giving the team some much-needed ambition. Early in the series, he was shown to have a grudge rivalry with Spyke; after the first season, this is never mentioned again. While occassionally fighting the good fight, Quicksilver still would willingly risk the lives or safety of others for his own gain. Physical appearance *Pietro's Outfits Pietro has short silver/white hair that is sleeked back and blue eyes. Powers & Abilities Ability to think and move at superhuman speeds, allowing him to run at speeds approaching mach five while accelerated body chemistry allows him to resist the effects of friction, low oxygen, and kinetic impact. Early Life Grew up with his mom & dad in New York City, and has lived there his whole life. An earlier memory shows that his dad abused Wanda by locking her up in an insane asylum alone, instead of dealing with her. As Wanda was calling to her father to not leave her, Pietro was seen with Eric as they entered the car. Pietro has also known Evan Daniels since kindergarden, and they always had a love/hate relationship. However when high school started they began to go their separate ways. Season 1 * Speed & Spyke At a high school basketball game the coach makes Pietro Maximoff pass the ball to Evan Daniels, and Evan makes the winning basket, but then gets knocked down. As he falls spikes grow out of his arms. He covers them and they disappear, but not before Pietro notices, he then walks off the court. Pietro and Evan are then argue in the locker room about who's the better ball player, until Ororo walks in. The next day at school Evan finds out that his locker has been broken into again. Pietro comes along and offers to loan him money as bait to catch the thief. Later that night Evan is at school where he finds out that Pietro is really a mutant too. Pietro wrecks the lockers and leaves Evan to take the blame. Pietro is told that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges and Magneto shows up to break Pietro out of jail. Quicksilver agrees to join Magneto. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, The Brotherhood Todd, Fred, Lance, and Pietro are mad because they have just shipped in to a survival training camp, & Scott was chosen to be leader. When When Sergeant Hawke leaves Blob says he wants to get them alone and lose them in the woods. Lance says that they'll beat them where it'll hurt the most, in public. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Spyke starts to go after Lance, but Jean stops him. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Everyone argues over who should have won fairly. Hawk blows the whistle and makes them all do push-ups. He tells them that if they want to prove how tough they are, they have to get a flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation. Quicksilver says he can get the flag while his team takes a break, Nightcrawler says "not before I can". Hawk tells them that the whole team has to reach the top and retrieve the flag together. Toad scouts ahead for the Brotherhood, while Blob drags Quicksilver and Avalanche up the side of the mountain with ropes. The Brotherhood find an abandoned mine that leads to the top and starts through it. They reach the end of the tunnel, but it's blocked. Avalanche starts to get angry, but Quicksilver and Toad talk him into using his powers to "shake" the debris loose. When he tries the tunnel collapses in on them. Rogue finds the Brotherhood at the bottom of a shaft. Toad begs them not to leave them behind over a stupid race. Scott tells them they won't. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. As they're pulling out the last one, Avalanche, the Blob points towards the flag and Quicksilver takes off. Nightcrawler ports up and they reach the flag at the same time and begin wrestling over it. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. Scott asks Lance if he's ready and he replies "Let's go!". The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Everyone arrives as Juggernaut reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her Telekinesis to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. *'Shadowed Past' Ms. Darkhome sends Quicksilver in to the mansion with a note for Kurt to meet her in the new mall construction area. When Quicksilver asks her what it's about she tells him it's none of his business. He speeds into the mansion and shoves the note under Kurt's door. Xavier senses Quicksilver in the mansion. Kurt finds the note under his door and 'ports away. Outside Quicksilver calls Magneto and tells him about the note. The Brotherhood show up at the construction site where Kurt & Mystique are meeting up. Mystique tries to get rid of them, but Quicksilver says they have "higher orders now". They knock out Kurt, but the other X-Men show up and a fight ensues. Rogue steals Avalanche's power and tries to stop Mystique from running off. Mystique tells her it's too late for answers and when Rogue causes a quake she turns into a raven and flies away. * The Cauldron I The X-kids are ambushed by the brotherhood. They end up crashing into the Blob on the beach. Rogue and Kurt tackle Toad and Avalanche. Fred jumps onto Kitty. She phases out from under him, but passes out. Avalanche tumbles the rocks out from under Kurt. He 'ports but the rocks port with him and crush him on the beach. Pietro buries Spyke in the sand. Rogue smashes Toad into the overturned car and is about to absorb his powers. Avalanche stops her and tells her she's won. The Blob points to the four spheres on their way down from the sky and says here comes her reward. * The Cauldron II On Asteroid M, Xavier confronts Scott about why he's there. Scott says he's just there to listen. Xavier points to Jean, Rogue, and Ororo and asks Scott if they're just there to listen also. Scott gets angry and wants Magneto to let them out. Magneto says he's only being cautious and he'll let them out soon. Xavier tries to talk some sense into Cyke, but Magneto puts him into stasis also. Scott freaks and is going to blast Xavier out, but Magneto tells him that if he does Xavier will not survive decompression. Scott turns on Magneto, but Alex steps in and tells him that no one should be getting hurt. Scott says he doesn't like it, but does as Alex says anyway. Magneto takes them all into the Asteroid and shows them a Gem of Cyttorak and tells them about the "Genetic Enhancers" he's been able to build using the gems. He claims that the enhancers will fully evolve their mutant powers and put them in total control. He tells Scott he'll let the other X-Men go once Scott has gone through the enhancer. Magneto sends Sabertooth through as a demonstration. Sabertooth emerges from the enhancer bigger and more feral. Alex talks Scott into going into the enhancer. Magneto brings the other X-Men out of stasis in time to see Scott enter the enhancer. Xavier tries to stop Scott, but the door slams shut as Scott tries to get out. Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults (both with white hair). Magneto gives Alex the codename Havok and tells Scott he can take off his visor. Then he tells them that the enhancer has affected their minds as well, wiping out emotions. They pick up an incoming aircraft and Magneto tries to use his powers against it. When he realizes that there's no metal for him to control he sends out Alex and Scott to "defend them" Kitty phases the kids out after Scott & Alex crash a jet to the ground. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes and tells them to all gather at the X-Jet. Xavier send Storm and Rogue to "ready the jet" as he and Jean try to free the brothers from the debris. X-Kids take on the Brotherhood. Kurt drops the Blob, Kit and Spyke take out Avalanche. Spyke slows down Quicksilver long enough for Rogue to absorb his speed. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Notes Because of Quicksilver's history with Wanda, he tries to avoid her as he fears she will attack him. Quicksilver is the only Brotherhood member to be caught by the police, twice. (Speed & Spyke and The Stuff of Villains) Appearances Other faces of Quicksilver Uncanny-Quicksilver.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_silver.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X-_Quicksilver.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Origins_-_Quicksilver.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) X-men_Anim-_Qick.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_Men_-_petro.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:The Brotherhood Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Bayville Student